Sight Devil (3.5e Monster)
The great hall roared with noise as the people prepared for the coming feast, cooks shouted orders to servants to bring in more baskets of grain, maid chatted amongst themselves as they moved around chairs and dusted off tabletops, and the honored guests fawned over the samples of the nights dinner that the head cook presented to them. Then there was a scream, and the entire room went silent, there, hovering in the doorway, was a bulbous eyeball that dripped with thick blood. Sight devils appear to be large, floating eyeballs that are covered in blood, but this isn't all the are, the eye that is mistaken for them is merely what they use for a body while they rest in their true form. A sight devils actual form is that of a lame human child covered in horns and scales, and always appears to be resting as long as they posses an eye form, though, as soon as that eye form dies, they immediately awake and begin focusing themselves on creating a new eye to send out into existence. Sight devils in this way are powerful assets to the hells, being a unending flood of warriors. Combat In combat a sight devil is an extremely tricky opponent who can slip out of the firmest strategy and vex even the most patient warrior. Sight devils tend to enjoy combat, considering that they can't actually die unless someone kills their physical form, and that is highly unlikely. (Ex): Sight devils are unsettlingly aware of the world around them. If a sight devil is within 200 feet of another living creature, it is aware of this fact, even if the creature is hiding or invisible, the sight devil may not be able to find the creature, but is still aware of it. A sight devil may also act normally in a surprise round, no matter the circumstances. (Ex): A sight devil can shoot beams of hellish energy from their pupils, firing them as ranged touch attacks at targets up to five range increments away, with a single range increment being 60 feet. A target struck by one of these eye rays takes 3d8 damage and is instantly blinded for the one round. (Ex): If the eye that is considered to be the sight devil is killed, then the eye fades from existence and their spirit is immediately transported back into their true form, that of a small, horned, lame demon. Their true form has Damage reduction 10/good and silver, immunity to fire and poison, and resistance to acid 10 and cold 10, but otherwise has none of the other special qualities or attacks that their eye form has. The sight devils true form also has 10 hit points and the ability to focus for 12 hours and create a new eye form for itself. If their true form dies while their spirit is in an eye form, the the eye form becomes their true form. (Su): Sight devils can see perfectly in darkness of any kind, even that created by a deeper darkness spell. Spell-Like Abilities: At will—''augury, ''detect scrying, greater teleport (self plus 50 pounds of objects only), see invisibility; 2/day-''nightmare; 1/day-''analyze dweomer, mislead. Caster level 12th. The save DCs are Charisma-based. (Sp): Once per day a sight devil can attempt to summon 1d6 whisper devils or a barbed devil with a 45% chance of success, or another sight devil with a 15% chance of success. This ability is the equivalent of a 4th-level spell. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Monster Category:Lawful-Aligned Plane Category:Evil-Aligned Plane category:Lawful Alignment Category:Fiend